


Lord and Saviour

by grochens



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grochens/pseuds/grochens
Summary: What happens in Chloe's life a month after Lucifer's disappearance into the depth of hell ? Read and see.Some smut included so read at your own risk.





	Lord and Saviour

**Author's Note:**

> I am back with another one-shot after a short break. Guess I'm not the most "fertile" writer ever (and with weird sense of humour apparently) ;)
> 
> Loved season 4! Fingers crossed for Season 5!!! ♥
> 
> PS: I've read and re-read the story so hopefully there aren't many mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a partially cloudy Saturday morning. Since Lucifer’s departure, during the weekends Trixie was at Dan’s. Chloe woke up around nine. She lazily put her long, blonde hair in a messy bun and proceeded to wash her face and teeth. Looking at the mirror she could not notice the red-rimmed eyes from the night before staring back at her. Not even bothering to do anything about it she slowly walked to the kitchen to make herself a breakfast. Lucifer has been gone for four weeks already. She knew she should get on with her life. She just couldn’t put everything on hold since there is a chance she might never see the love of her life, ever again, but she also felt that it was not the time yet, it was still too soon for her to give up hope. She needed to mourn the loss. Besides if she couldn’t be with HJjjrierjmhim, she was doing just fine on her own. She absentmindedly grilled the cheese sandwiches whist coffee was slowly brewing in the pot, the warm smell of it filling the room.

She heard a doorbell ring. Rolling her eyes she took off the sandwiches of the grill, as not to burn them and went up to the door. When she opened it she noticed a long bearded man, in a slightly worn-out black suit and a white shirt. He stood there just looking at her. “Chloe” he breathed. Her eyes grew instantly large, even though she could barely recognise him under all the facial hair. For a short while she just stared, not a single word popping into her mind. Before he could open his mouth to say anything else, besides her name, she launched herself at him, her arms gripping him tightly, holding on for dear life. She inhaled his scent, savouring the warmth of his body that began to embrace her. When she finally loosened her grip on him, she hungrily attacked his lips. Eyes closed, stopping the tears from tumbling down her rosy cheeks. He returned the kiss with equal, if not greater hunger and passion.

When they reluctantly parted, Lucifer delicately looked her in the eyes, smiling “I guess you **do** have time to talk about **y** our lord and savio-“ he was interrupted with a butterfly kiss on his lips “Shut up” she whispered into his mouth and embraced him again, tears now gently flowing down her cheeks. He caressed her back as they just stood there.

When she finally evened out her breath, her gentle sobs subsiding, she stepped just inches away and dried her tears. Chloe found his hand and gently pulled him inside her house. After closing the door she kept staring at him, not really believing he was back, she wanted to pinch herself. Luckily the whole experience felt so real she needn’t have to. “So, what’s with the beard?” She questioned, pointing at the black curls on his face, and once she got a closer look, also his head. “Well ,that’s what years in hell do to you my dear. You could say I rather left in a rush to get up here and had no time to trim it up” he replied. “YEARS?” Chloe’s voice shook “It’s been four weeks? The longest month I’ve ever had..but it’s been.., weeks” she took a deep breath “Time runs differently in hell. For me it’s been agonizing 148 earthly years” He hung his head. Chloe quickly closed the distance between them and gently placed her palm against his cheek, comforting him. Lucifer leaned into her touch, needing her radiating warmth like any living creature needs air. “Oh Lucifer...” she sympathized, she couldn’t imagine the suffering and loneliness he must have endured during his time in hell. “Well, Detective, all that matters now is that I was able to leave and be here with you, if you shall have me” his voice delicate, warm like honey. Chloe bit her lip, looking up at him, nodding silently “of course, Lucifer, of course” she whispered barely above a whisper.

“So what did I miss?” Lucifer tried to change the subject, avoiding any thoughts of hell or its inhabitants - nasty little demons that separated him from his Detective. “Breakfast apparently” she replied, hearing the churning of his stomach. He chuckled in response, his eyes sparkling “yes, well.. no need for that in .. _there_ ”. Chloe took that information in, planning on asking him about that fact later. “Let me get you something, I was just making grilled cheese sandwiches, yellow gooey cheese” she teased, a memory of their ‘date’ rushed into her mind, oh how close she was then to hurting him, _again_. “Wouldn’t have it any other way” Lucifer followed her into the kitchen, where half warm sandwiches still laid.

Neither of them belied that their separation has finally ended, or has it? “You’re here for good? Please tell me it’s not just a quick visit” Chloe slightly started to panic “No dear, I do hope that this is permanent” He reassured her with pulling her close to his body “One of my sisters - Jegudiel decided to..., well cover for me, until they figure out a permanent way for hell not to have anyone who does not deserve to be there – to rule it”. Chloe did not expect any of Lucifer’s siblings to help him escape hell “But.. why?” she asked curiously “Why wouldn’t they let me sulk for all eternity?” Lucifer laughed. Chloe was actually amused at his admission to sulking, the ever proud Lucifer did **not** sulk, she raised an eyebrow expectantly. “As much as I hate to acknowledge it... Dad has apparently been watching my growth here, most of it thanks to you of course, and he decided to mitigate my sentence”. Chloe was surprised by the admission, that God has actually intervened, and in a good way. She was even more amazed that one of his siblings would sacrifice themselves for him. It was contradicting everything she had known about his family. “Yes, well it came as a surprise to me too. I believe he also saw _You_ suffer. So now they are working on a solution in which hell wouldn’t need to have a king, just a _pop-in_ supervision in case of any issues” he added.

Chloe’s head was spinning at that point. God actually cared for his creations, for her. The ordinary, unimportant Chloe made God lessen Lucifer’s eternal sentence. “So, is he watching us, like right now ? How does he do that, there’s seven billion people in the world! And growing!” she felt the urge to pace around the room, but her desire to stay close to Lucifer was stronger. Her palms encircling his arms, their bodies pressed together, looking for the answer in his eyes. “He might be” Lucifer replied while suspiciously looking upwards “That old pervert” he laughed warmly. Chloe’s felt her cheeks begin to burn, the thought that God had seen her most intimate moment unnerving her, but what was there to be done? “Don’t worry Chloe, he’s seen it all” he winked, seeing her all flustered.

“I’m not sure I’ll ever feel comfortable with that fact” Chloe concluded. Lucifer just pressed her body to his, resting his chin on the top of her head “No need to be unsettled, he _can_ mute the signals coming from every living creature, he’d go mad if he didn’t!” Lucifer paused and contemplated finishing the sentence with that already being a fact, but he preferred not to try his luck. He is with Chloe now, it’s all that matters, no reason to pick up on his Dad. Lucifer inhaled her scent, so different from the sulphur of hell in its stead he finally felt the exotic shampoo she’s been using for ages now, and the gentle scent of the milky soap on her skin. The general scent of _Her_.

Lucifer gently lifter her chin, looking down, drowning in her ocean eyes. He gently leaned in, again craving the warm touch of her delicate lips. Chloe leaned in, and surprised him with the feverishness of the kiss. She brought her palms up again, to cup his face, her hand travelling through his hair, bringing him in, _closer_. She pressed herself firmly to him, as if trying to merge with his body. Lucifer’s hands travelled up her back, gently lifting her off the ground. Feeling the loss of footing Chloe wrapped her legs around his waist and he made a step to steady her back on the nearest wall. With the newfound balance, he started kissing her jaw, travelling downwards to her collarbone. As he kissed the nape of her neck he noticed that she was wearing the bullet chain he gave her a few years back. His heart began beating even stronger. Chloe writhed and moaned beneath his warm touch. Her lips missing his, just like every part of her body he has touched and moved on from. When he finally stopped teasing her neck he looked at her flustered face. Chloe’s large eyes grew a few shades darker with anticipation and excitement. She felt the heat pooling down at her sex. She put her hands beneath his jacket and started pulling it off to which he responded with leaning in again to kiss her now swollen lips. His palms gently caressing her jaw before moving down, to unbutton the few pyjama buttons she had. Chloe stopped dead in her tracks pulling back, shocked “Chloe? Is something wrong?” He asked concerned looking wide-eyed at her, like he did something wrong. Chloe only blushed “Sorry.. it’s just not the most alluring look I’ve ever had” she explained “Oh, Chloe. I do not care for that, you ought to know that” he replied gently before slowly finishing the unbuttoning her pyjamas “you’re perfect”. Once open he trailed his fingers down, in the middle of her body, down between her breasts, to the navel, sending shivers down her spine. Chloe exhaled sharply. Lucifer then put his hands on her arms, just beneath the fabric, loosely hanging on her arms and gently pulled it down exposing her to him. Slowly he began kissing her collarbone and down her breasts. There was no rush, no haste, just gentle admiration of her body.

When he finally finished he moved one of his hands up, intentionally grazing her nipple, Chloe moaned with pleasure. Coming back from the ecstasy she was feeling she returned the favour of agonizingly slowly unbuttoning his shirt. It was not how she expected her first time with Lucifer to go. She expected flying buttons, him being the experienced predator in bed, yet he was sweet and gentle as if she was a porcelain doll. They had time for rough later shall they want it. Right now it was all about sweetness of the moment. Treasuring what they have regained. After getting rid of his shirt she moved down to the beltbuckle. She slid the belt out of the loops, tossing it to the side. She cupped his growing manhood through the fabric and finally felt him. She undid the zipper of his trousers and slid them down to his ankles.

After freeing himself from the trousers he stood before her completely naked, in all his earthly glory. Chloe began to kneel down to take him in but Lucifer stopped her. He knew most women were not fans of oral sex. He gently pulled her up “No need for that, Chloe. Unless it’s what you really desire”, Chloe slowly let out a breath and nodded. “It’s about cherishing us Chloe, no pressure, nothing you don’t want, or don’t feel comfortable with” he added. Chloe was surprised at his statement, however grateful. “Now c’mere” he purred into her year, pulling her to him by the hem of her pyjama pants. When she was close he kissed her again and gently cupped her ass, bringing her even closer.

Lucifer inserted his fingers underneath the elastic band of her pyjama pants and pulled them down, kneeling before her. Standing up he placed a delicate kiss to her womb and then moved up to her breasts. Chloe’s head hit the wall she was standing by, but she didn’t care. Her hand gently stroking him. “Chloe” he whimpered and lifted her up again to placer on his waist again. She could feel his shaft pressing against her, the heat between them almost unbearable. “Bed” she commanded and he followed her order, getting them both into his bedroom by carrying her, bridal style. Chloe’s laughter filled the room.

Lucifer gently laid her on the sheets, brushing aside the few strands of hair that fell upon her face. Hovering over her he took in the sight of his Detective. Her flushed, sweaty face, messy hair, gorgeous porcelain skin, broken by a few battle scares that proved what a brave and tough woman she was, how hard she fought for justice, not looking out for herself. Chloe on the other hand kept looking at the magnificent angel staring down at her. She couldn’t fathom how this gentle man could be considered the source of all evil, the way he cared for her, for humanity, was so pure. Just like his white wings.

A single tear slid down her cheek, and Lucifer kissed it away. “Make love to me Lucifer” Chloe asked him, drawing him in for another delicate kiss, guiding him inside her. The moment their bodies joined both felt whole, united, they both felt _loved_ like never before. Lucifer gently stretched her walls with his girth, giving her time to adjust to him, staying as still as he possible could. When he slowly started moving it was no time at all for her to come, and he followed just seconds after. The spasms of her walls sending him overboard. Still panting he laid beside her. She absentmindedly brushed his hair with her hand, looking at him lovingly “I’m sorry Chloe, I’m not usually so fast to the finishline”. Chloe rolled over and dreamily smiled at him, kissing his forehead “It wasn’t about the sex Lucifer” He looked up at her sheepishly “which was still amazing” she reassured “It was more than that. It was about the emotions, the connection and I’m the luckiest woman to have all of that with you”. She said as she placed her head on his bare chest. Lucifer’s arm gently stroking her arm and back.  Chloe splayed on the bigger man, their bodies closely pressed together, and allowed them both to take in each others’ warmth, to drown in it. It gave them both the feeling of being secure, loved, comforted, something they needed after their long-time suffering. Finally all the pieces fell in together. Finally they both could be happy.


End file.
